Titles
by lost logic
Summary: Maura tilted her head and smiled ever-so-slightly. There was an accompanying jolt in the region of Jane's stomach. She swallowed nervously, wondering yet again how Maura made it impossible for her to say no. "Ok," she said. "Ok." Just some fluff. 1sho


Glasses chimed and laughter bubbled in the soft, buttery light of the large room. Jane sighed happily and sat back in her chair, making herself as comfortable as she possibly could in the new dress and heels Maura had insisted she wear.

On her left, Korsak hummed contentedly and took a long drink from his glass, grinning and waving to people across the room. To her right, Maura was giving a not-so-brief history of something and for once it seemed as if Frankie and Frost were both hanging on her every word, Frost's own date and people at nearby tables even listening. Although, to be frank, that might have had less to do with what the doctor was saying and more to do with the dress that was clinging to her like a second skin. Jane herself was having a hard time tearing her eyes away. Maura constantly surprised her. Jane could see her one day and think that it was possibly the best anybody had ever looked, that her friend could never be any more beautiful, and then the next day Maura would do it all over again.

For all the fighting she had done earlier, now, looking around the ballroom, taking in the large dance floor and the soft music of the band, she was glad she had come.

Korsak seemed to be thinking the same thing. "It was good of Gordie to invite us. I don't see as much of him as I used to, not since he moved to robbery." He nodded hello to a couple of passing guests. "I'm glad he found a girl like Amelia," he said cheerfully, "He was always too quiet a lad, needs someone like her to liven him up a bit. Give him some energy."

Jane rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "She's got enough energy to power all of Boston," she laughed. "But you're right; I've never seen Gord look so happy."

"I didn't even know he could smile," Frost grinned.

Jane snorted as the boys chuckled. Gordon's stoic demeanor, deep, commanding voice, and large stature had made him quite the impressive and intimidating figure to all rookie cops. Jane, having known him for as long as she had, knew that it was mostly just an act and that he was really a gentle man at heart.

She felt rather than saw Maura shift excitedly beside her.

"Oh, look!" The woman Frost had brought, Emily, said happily, "Here comes the wedding party!"

Jane surveyed the bridesmaids' dresses with more than a little jealousy: they were silky and flattering, almost the exact opposite of the dresses she had been forced to wear as an attendant to a number of cousins' weddings. Even the word taffeta still made her cringe.

The lights dimmed slightly and the band took their cue, pausing as the MC grabbed the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen," he cried with no small amount of drama, "May I present to you, Sgt. And Mrs. Gordon and Amelia Young!"

Jane joined the crowed in cheering, laughing as Frankie's loud whistle made Gord blush.

"Do they do that for everybody?" Frost's date enquired as they sat back down, watching the newlyweds revolve slowly in the middle of the dance floor. At their puzzled looks she continued, "Introduce people using their work titles? Is Amelia now technically always 'Mrs. Sgt. Amelia Young? Or is it more something used for overly formal occasions?"

Jane smiled to herself as Maura's already perfect posture straightened even more. "It really depends," she began, "some honorifics tend to be used more often than others in everyday circumstances. Technically, because Gordon earned that rank in the armed forces before coming to the police force, he has the right to be demand to be addressed as such, and if Amelia has indeed changed her name, then she too, can claim it in part."

"But only some titles work that way?" asked Frost, "Like they wouldn't announce that I'm a detective at my wedding, right?"

Maura tilted her head slightly, unwittingly presenting Jane with a perfect view of the soft skin of her neck and the delicate architecture of her collarbones.

"They could do so, if you asked. I believe that in this case, because Gordon was married in full regalia, they were inclined to do so. If you and Emily were to marry," she continued as Korsak and Frankie snickered at the blushing duo, "you would probably be introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Barry and Emily Frost or Samuels-Frost, unless you specified otherwise. Similarly, although Vince has the title of Sargent, I do believe that if he were to marry he would have to specify that he wanted the honorific to be used. If he married, say, Frankie, for example, they could either be Sgt. and Mr., or Mr. and Mr."

Frankie pulled a face and Korsak snorted. "It'll be a cold day in hell when I get married again, I can tell you that much, especially not to the likes of _him_" he muttered, prompting Jane to punch him in the shoulder as Emily and Maura chuckled and Frost howled with laughter at Frankie's expense. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's not exactly a stellar time to be raggin' on marriage, pal."

"Yeah!" Frankie was indignant, "And you should be so lucky, I'm far too good lookin' for you! I'm a friggin' catch, Korsak!"

"However," Maura ignored their antics and continued on with a smile as if nothing had happened, far too used to their actions to be affected. "My honorific is one of the few that is consistently added on. If I were to marry Jane, for instance, very rarely would we ever be introduced as anything other than Dr. and Mrs. Maura and Jane Rizzoli-Isles, or Isles-Rizzoli."

"Dr. and Mrs." Frankie laughed, obviously looking to get a rise out of his sister. "Wouldn't Ma be proud."

But Jane didn't hear him or any of the other jokey comments made.

Her mind seemed to be stuck in one place: Dr. and Mrs. Maura and Jane. It sounded nice, their names linked like that, far too nice. Almost perfect in fact. Unbidden, images of her best friend in a white gown marched into her mind and seemed to set up camp; Maura would make a beautiful bride.

"Isles"

The table looked at her, confused. Maura's eyebrows were raised in a silent question. Jane's throat was dry.

"Isles," she croaked. "Dr. and Mrs. Maura and Jane Isles. I – I'd take your name."

Maura blushed prettily and Jane found it incredibly easy to block out everyone else, to revert back to the pace where she was most comfortable, the place where only she and Maura dwelled.

"But why?"

"Because, well, I dunno," Jane huffed self-consciously, incredibly angry with her stupid big mouth. "Because your name is important, you know. The Isles' are a big deal pretty much everywhere, and I mean, I'm proud to be a Rizzoli, but it's never been all that important to me. Besides," she shrugged, trying to make it look casual, "Maura Rizzoli doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

"I don't mind it," said Maura quietly.

Jane rolled her eyes, "And anyways, it'd probably be helpful for any ki—" She stopped short, and swallowed hard.

Maura's eyes were wide. "Were you going to say kids?"

"No!" Jane voice was several octaves higher than was strictly normal. "Not at all!"

Maura bit her lip and looked up at Jane almost shyly. "Do you," she paused. Took a breath. "Do you think about these kinds of things often?"

"What? No, Maur, come on! You're my best friend; of course I don't…" her voice trailed off.

Their eyes met and held for just a moment too long. Jane knew that Maura could tell she was being less than truthful. Jane looked away, ashamed to have been caught, incredibly frightened by what it all meant.

"Ok."

The response startled Jane into glancing back at Maura. "Ok?"

Maura nodded. "Ok." She stood gracefully and smoothed non-existent wrinkles from her dress. She offered her hand to Jane. "Would you like to dance?"

Jane stared up at her incredulously.

Maura tilted her head and smiled ever-so-slightly. There was an accompanying jolt in the region of Jane's stomach. She swallowed nervously, wondering yet again how Maura made it impossible for her to say no.

"Ok," she said. "Ok."

As Maura led Jane to the dance floor, Frankie finally let out the breath he had been holding. Korsak's mouth was hanging wide open and Frost's eyes were wide as their Emily shook with silent, incredulous giggles.

"What the _hell_ was _that?_"

* * *

A/N: Just a little fluff because work is boring and rizzles is everything that is right with the world. Thanks for reading! Review please! -Sloane

Disclaimer: I may not own it, but I will go down with this ship.


End file.
